Normal
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Bella Swan has always been a freak, but when she meets the Cullen's she finally ends up discovering that something about her is normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I suck. I know, I can't help it... RL has been kicking my ass... I'll beg and explain at the bottom, for now have a new story because it suits my mood lately.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

* * *

All my life I've been overlooked, a shadow, a pink rose in a field of red. A freak.

As a child I had few friends, I played with dolls and imaginary fairies as my companions, and as I grew I went through friends quickly because I could only act 'normal' for so long before they realized that I was different from them and cast me aside.

When I was in junior high I was the only goth in a student body of over four thousand. I kept to myself and chose to immerse myself in fiction and fantasy, video games and books became the center of my universe.

I wasn't happy, I wasn't sad, I just was. And my mother had had enough and had finally given in and sent me to my father's in Washington to finish school, after that, I was on my own.

And now as I pulled my black hoodie on over my turtleneck I thought about what my day would be like today. Perhaps I'd make some superficial friendships that would come to an end when the student body realized that I was nothing special, that for all of my dark clothes and mystery I was nothing more than a plain girl with mud colored hair and eyes and a mind that functioned differently than theirs.

I'd debated dressing differently and trying to appear more 'normal' but tossed the idea quickly, it was too hard to pull it off, one sip up and everyone would know the real me, that I was just a freak trying to be normal, no it was better to just get it over with.

I plodded downstairs and mumbled a quick goodbye to the empty living room before remembering that Charlie had left early today and left me to my own devices…

"_You'll be alright to get yourself to school right Bells?" Charlie asked me, looking up from his plate of bacon and eggs briefly._

"_It's Isabella, Ch- dad. And yes I can get myself to school, I'm not six years old anymore." It came out pretty nasty, but it was my first time seeing my dad since I was six and he'd served up bacon and eggs for dinner then told me to find my own way to school in a town I hadn't seen in as long as I hadn't seen him, I had a reason to be curt with him._

"_Sure sure Bel- Isabella. Well, here you go, you can have the truck and I'll just use the cruiser from now one." He tossed me the keys to the beat up Chevy truck he'd bought from his Quilete friend, Billy Black, last year._

"_Great." I mumbled sarcastically._

I pulled into the student parking lot and cursed quietly, it was nearly full already, I parked the hulking death trap in one of the two remaining spots and climbed out of the truck, nearly slipping on the wet asphalt.

"Fucking Forks. Why couldn't Charlie have lived somewhere sunny? Like the Sahara?" I mumbled as I righted myself.

"It's actually pretty cold in the Sahara at times too." A musical voice chimed from behind me causing me to shriek and leap about a foot into the air.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I turned around to face whoever thought it was a good idea to sneak up on someone they didn't even know.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you saw us pull in." I looked at the girl uneasily, something about her making me feel unsettled, a bit like a deer in the headlights. There was nothing sinister about her though, she was a tiny little thing with spiked black hair and big, oddly colored eyes.

"Contacts." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She asked quickly, a look of confusion coloring her face as she cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm…" I started to introduce myself but hadn't got far before she interrupted.

"Bella, I know. I'm Alice Cullen and you and I are going to be great friends, I can SEE it." She bounced on the spot excitedly.

"Actually, I'm ISAbella and I don't think so, Alice, sorry but people aren't friends with me." I turned and walked away, still feeling like there was something predatory about the small girl behind me.

* * *

**AN: Yep, I know, 'Normal' was one of the ones I had on the poll and it actually didn't get any votes, but I don't care. I want to write some more of Lifeless but I can't bring myself to do so right now. I've been really busy lately, there's been hospitals, and sick kids, and more hospitals, and birthdays and someone thinking it was a good idea to give my 3 year old a puppy for her birthday... RL has been pretty full on lately... UGH**

**Sorry about Lifeless guys, I'll write more on it when I'm feeling a bit better, but a good friend of mine had her drink spiked the other day and nearly OD'd so I just can't bring myself to write anything on Lifeless atm. I'll get there. Until then, here's "Normal"**


	2. Chapter 2

My first day at Fork's high passed slowly, and predictably. People talked to me and I was invited to sit with a group of them at lunch, their names were thrown at me and I could only remember one or two, Jessica Stanley because she just wouldn't shut up and Mike Newton because he followed me around like an oversized puppy.

Speaking of puppies, I caught Alice Cullen watching me trough lunch, like I was some kind of puzzle she needed to find the pieces to.

With only one class left of the day I was eager to get away from the curious stares and monotony of school. I walked into my biology class and handed the teacher my sign in slip.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner. Your last school sent your file to us and I see that you were in an advanced Biology class, this school only has the one class, unfortunately, however we have decided to allow you to do next years courses now as they will be more to your level." He barely looked at me as he talked, pausing briefly to look around the room. "Edward will be your partner as he is also doing next years work load." With that he waved his hand towards an empty desk at the front of the room.

I wandered over and sat down at the desk and lay my head on my arms. A shiver went down my spine and I quickly raised my head to look for the source. There was nothing to explain the eerie sense of danger, all that had changed was a gorgeous, bronze haired boy had taken the remaining seat at the desk. His features were beautiful and his hair was in a tousled mess, his eyes were nearly black as he looked over at me, his beautiful face marred by an expression of deepest loathing.

It felt like he wanted me dead simply because I existed.

All through class I couldn't shake the feeling of impending danger and it only lessened once the bell signalling the end of the school day had rung and the boy, Edward, had fled his seat like all the bats in hell were at his heels.

School was the same all week, the shallow conversations of the girls at the table, Mike following me around like a bad smell, and the slight chills that went down my spine every time either Alice or one of the picturesque kids she sat with looked my way. Edward hadn't been at school since that first day.

"They're the Cullens." Jessica whispered conspiratorially, leaning over to follow my line of vision. "Dr. Cullen adopted them, but they're all 'together' it's disgusting. You see the little black haired one? She's Alice and she's on crack or something, see the bags under her eyes and the way she bounces around? Occasionally she'll go all zombie-ish and disappear for a few days."

I looked over at Alice Cullen, she had her head up and looked as though she were trying to listen in, though at this distance that would be impossible.

"And the blonde guy? That's Jasper, he and Alice are together, he's always so clam and can even managed to calm the junkie down, I think he's her dealer or something too. The big one is Emmett and he's on steroids because every year he can't get on the football team, I mean really, you'd think someone like him would be a quarterback or something, but no." Jessica giggled and continued. "I bet all the steroids have done some serious damage to his size, if you know what I mean."

I looked up again and the whole Cullen table had stopped talking and were simply staring over at our table, it was menacing.

"See the blonde, model looking one? She's had more plastic surgery than Michael Jackson, I mean no one looks like that naturally. She's Emmett's girlfriend, but I mean, with all the steroids he's probably not doing it for her." With each word Jessica whispered into my ear menacing feeling the Cullen table was exuding grew and grew.

"I think she's a prostitute, I mean, have you seen her car?" This was Lauren, a blonde girl who sounded like she constantly had a cold, when I first heard her talk I'd offered her a tissue, luckily she wasn't too bright and just got confused.

A bang sounded from the direction of the Cullen table and when I snapped my head that way, Rosalie looked a lot less beautiful, she looked down right monstrous.

Jessica continued, oblivious. "The one who's not there, Edward? You sat next to him in biology on your first day, he's gay. I mean look at him, you'd think he'd have a girlfriend right? Well he's never shown any interest in any girl at school and turned down every advance anyone has made." Jessica's voice turned bitter and a tinkling laugh was heard from the Cullen table as Alice laughed at seemingly nothing.

"Well, Jessica, maybe he's not gay, maybe he just has no interest in you or you bitchy gossip. You're just bitter because he turned you down so you make up rumours about the whole family so you feel better about your pathetic self and your pathetic friends." I left the table quickly, knowing I'd no longer be welcome there, but I had sat silently through the past week listening to her and her friend's whining and bitching and I couldn't stand it any more.

As I reached my truck that day a hand roughly grabbed my hair, pulling me backwards jerkily. My feet lost their grip on the ground and I fell back, landing with a loud crack as my head bounced off the asphalt. Looking up I saw Jessica's triumphant smirk and Lauren's foot swing back as she went to kick me in the face.

Suddenly Lauren was pulled back and away from me, while Jessica shrieked in surprise. A tiny hand shot down to help me up and Alice Cullen pulled me up with a surprising amount of strength.

"Jazzy, you may want to do something before Rose and Em take this too far." Alice said quietly, and, even though Jasper seemed to be out of earshot he nodded slightly, not turning from where he stood watching Emmett hold onto both Lauren and Jessica while Rosalie took turns in slapping each one roughly across the face.

When Lauren's lip started to bleed Jasper took a step back and called out for her to stop. "Rose, don't hit them so hard, that's enough, lets go, Bella needs to see a doctor."

"It's Isabella." I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from where Lauren and Jessica sat sobbing on the ground.

"For now it is." Alice murmured cryptically.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before you say anything about Bella being inconsistent I want you to keep a few things in mind.**

**1. She's never had any real friends, so she's lonely.**

**2. Alice is pretty bossy, you can't say no to that girl.**

**3. Jasper will do anything to make Alice happy, even if that includes messing with Bella's emotions.**

**Ok, read on. **

**Also: SM owns the characters. I own the storyline. =]  
**

* * *

The Cullen's split up into two groups; Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie piled into Rosalie's ostentatious red convertible, while Alice practically carried me to the passenger side of my truck, before snatching my keys from where I still held them in my left hand and hopping into the driver's seat.

Rosalie pulled out first while Alice was still adjusting the seat so her tiny legs could reach the pedals. Eventually we were in motion and soon pulling up outside the wide glass doors of Forks hospital. Rosalie and the others had already arrived and were waiting just inside the waiting room, alongside a gorgeous blonde man.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Dr. Cullen, Rosalie tells me you hit your head pretty hard."

"Uh, yeah. Someone grabbed my hair from behind and I fell backwards." I replied as smoothly as I could, feeling pretty average surrounded by all the beautiful people of the Cullen family, they all looked so similar they could have passed as being actually related.

"Alright, let's have a look at you." Dr. Cullen led me into an empty room; Alice and Rosalie were at his heels, while the guys had opted to stay in the waiting room.

Dr. Cullen checked my eyes and felt around my head for swelling and any bleeding, before announcing that I had a mild concussion and should probably try to stay awake for a few hours.

"I'll keep her awake!" Alice trilled before the words were even out of his mouth. "We'll get to know each other. It'll be great!"

"Is that ok with you Isabella?" Carlisle asked, looking at me carefully.

"It's fine sir, my father isn't going to be home until late and I'm feeling rather sleepy as it is, Alice seems to have enough energy to keep me awake until it's safe for me to sleep." Truthfully, I'd had that many concussions in my life I was more than capable of keeping myself awake, however Alice looked so excited that I couldn't stand to say no.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun, we'll go to my house. I think some of Rose's clothes will fit you for school tomorrow, Dad can you call the chief and let him know Bella won't be home tonight? Ok Rose, lets go." Alice barely stopped to breathe as she gushed excitedly, dragging both Rose and I out of the hospital and into Rosalie's car.

Looking around the parking lot in consternation I started to worry when I couldn't find my dad's truck. I turned around to ask Alice if she knew where it was just as she started talking again. "Don't worry, Em and Jazzy took it home for you, we'll drive you to and from school tomorrow."

I just nodded dumbly, wondering how the hell she did that.

I stared blankly out the window as the shops turned into houses, then into trees, until we finally turned down a long wooded drive. As we pulled up to the Cullen home I felt my breath catch. It was magnificent, the Cullens had to be loaded.

"Well that explains the car." I whispered to myself.

"Yep, thanks for standing up for us though Bella, no one has ever done that." Rosalie reached down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to stop them though."

As soon as her hand made contact with my shoulder, all my self preservation instincts went haywire at once and I felt like running, screaming from her presence, but, as quickly as the feeling started, it stopped and I felt an overwhelming calm envelope me though a feeling of deep mistrust still lingered.

"Come inside Bella." Jasper's voice called from the doorway, for some reason I suddenly felt I could trust Jasper with anything. And I obeyed, with Alice and Rosalie following behind me.

A delicious smell dragged me from sleep early the next morning, as I sleepily rubbed my eyes I noticed that a towel and some clothes had been left on the floor beside me. I dragged my sleepy body from the black couch I had slept on and padded quietly to the bathroom Alice had shown me the night before.

After a quick shower I was feeling more human and as I pulled the clothes on I realised they were a perfect fit, almost as though they had been bought specifically for me. There's no way Rosalie could have fit into these.

Scratching my head in confusion I wandered down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Morning Bella" Alice trilled happily, handing me a mug of steaming coffee as I entered the room.

"Isabella" I mumbled half heartedly, sipping at the coffee.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Esme." A beautiful woman said from the stove. "I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything, I hope it's not too much."

Looking around the kitchen I saw there really WAS a bit of everything there; sausages, eggs, bacon, donuts, bagels, pancakes, muffins, cereal, fruit, you name it, it was there…

"Uh, I'll just have a bagel. Thanks Mrs Cullen." I grabbed a bagel from the plate and sat next to Alice.

"Please, call me Esme." She smiled at me, her entire being radiating everything I imagined a mother should.

"Yes Esme." I replied quickly.

Bellowing laughter filled the kitchen. "You sound just like one of us now." Emmett crowed wrinkling his nose at the food.

"And what are you exactly, Emmett?" I teased.

"A… A Cullen I meant…" Emmett stuttered and I belatedly noticed the room had gone silent at my question.

"Relax, I was just teasing you." I muttered, confused by the reaction.

"Time for school." Dr. Cullen's voice called from down the hall.

"Going!" The Cullen kids all chorused together.

"Thanks for having me Esme, Dr. Cullen." I murmured as I trailed behind the group.

"It wasn't a problem Isabella, and please, call me Carlisle."

Outside, everyone but Alice piled into the huge jeep that could only belong to Emmett and called out that they were leaving without us.

"Only if you call me Bella, everyone else in your family does." I smiled, remembering how Alice insisted on calling me Bella from the minute we met.

"Very well, Bella. Do try not to get into any more fights at school today." Carlisle chuckled and waved as Alice called for me to hurry up.

Hurrying outside I noticed that the others had indeed left without us and Alice was impatiently sitting in the drivers seat of a canary yellow Porsche.

"What Alice?" I asked as I got in the car, noticing how she looked a little green, she looked across at me quickly as she started the car and pulled onto the long wooded drive.

"Edward's coming home today." Was all she said before her body went limp and she stared unseeing out the windscreen, the car veering sharply to the left even as I tried to grab the wheel and hold the car steady.

* * *

**Review?**

**=]**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is all I have written so far, if you think I should continue the story, review and let me know. =]**

**SM owns.**

* * *

The car spun dangerously close to a tree when Alice snapped out of her daze.

"SHIT!" She screeched, grabbing the steering wheel and braking just enough to stop the car from hitting the tree but not enough to bring it to a complete stop. Within seconds she had the car back under control and it was all I could do not to drool on myself as I stared at her in slack jawed awe.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I… I…" Alice looked so guilty as she held onto the steering wheel tightly.

"No harm done Alice, we're both fine." I hastened to reassure her, she looked close to tears.

"I could have killed you." She all but sobbed.

"But you didn't, and besides, you could have been hurt too." I reached across to pat her hand, but she pulled away before I could make contact. "Really Alice, it wasn't your fault. Are you ok though? What happened back there? Are you epileptic or something?"

Alice grimaced. "Or something."

We pulled into the school parking lot safely, Alice turned around to apologise again but stopped suddenly when her car door opened unexpectedly.

"No! EDWARD NO!" She shrieked, turning to barricade the door with her tiny frame as Edward snarled like an animal and tried to reach for me around her.

Large hands appeared on Edward's shoulders and Emmett pulled him away smoothly, while Rosalie opened the door behind me and led me quickly inside the school.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded as we came to a stop in the foyer.

"I don't exactly know." Rosalie shrugged.

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me and I started to silently fume just as Jasper entered the room with Alice.

"Someone's cwankyyy" Jasper sang childishly.

"Oh shut it Jasper. I want to know what the hell just happened. First Alice loses consciousness while driving, then she corrects the car seconds before we hit a tree and now Edward practically tries to maul me in the car." I realised that I was yelling and dropped my voice down to a whisper. "What the hell is wrong with you all?"

"I'm sorry Bella, we can explain everything…" Alice looked heartbroken.

I made up my mind to walk home to Charlie's, to hell with school today, I'd had a pretty intense morning already and the first bell hadn't even sounded yet. The menacing feeling returned and I looked around just in time to see Edward turn a corner, I scrapped the idea of going home and decided to ask him what the hell his problem was, ignoring the others I jogged towards the corner he'd disappeared around but he was no where to be seen.

_Biology then._ I thought to myself as I headed towards my first class, arriving as the bell went.

The day dragged on; at lunch I avoided Alice and the others, sitting alone at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Jessica and Lauren glared daggers at me when they thought I wasn't looking, yet when Rosalie walked past them from they cringed, almost sliding from their seats.

Finally though, it was the end of the day and I was walking into my biology classroom. And there he was, Edward Cullen, sitting blandly at the desk as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed as I sat down beside him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice almost hypnotising in it's beauty.

"You! First you act like my being alive is some kind of problem, then you disappear for a week and your family wouldn't even say where you went, then you practically attack me in your sister's car this morning and now you sit here like nothing ever happened. What, were you going to ignore me? Or introduce yourself as though we'd never seen each other before?"

Edward look taken aback by the end of my tirade. "I'm sorry, it's best we're not friends." And just like that he walked out of the room.

I was fuming, what the hell was that?

I huffed as I walked out of class, only now remembering that Alice drove me to school and I didn't have my truck. When I reached the parking lot Alice stood with Edward and it looked as though they were having some kind of silent argument.

"Uh, Alice?" I muttered, walking up beside her.

"Hi Bella! I just remembered that Jasper and I have something to do this afternoon so Edward's going to drive you home. Have fun." And with that, she left.

I stood staring after her with my mouth open to refuse.

"Let's just go." Edward muttered darkly.

The drive to my house was awkward, Edward had all the windows in his silver Volvo wound down, despite the rain, and I refused to look at him. Once we reached my driveway I all but leapt from the car, hurrying to the door only to discover that it was locked. I fumbled through my bag for my keys, but couldn't find them.

"Alice!" I murmured, remembering that she hadn't returned them last night. Now what was I going to do? Charlie wasn't due home until early tomorrow morning since he was called over to the next county to help with some animal attacks.

"Problem?" A silky voice asked from behind me. I shrieked in surprise and turned to see a smirking Edward, I scowled.

"Yes, your sister has my keys. Can you call her and get her to drop them over?"

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "She's in Seattle with Jasper."

"Now what am I going to do?" I wailed.

Edward sighed. "Let me take you to dinner and maybe we can try to start over, Alice never does anything without some ulterior motive."

I grumbled to myself about annoying, eerie little pixies then sighed in defeat and followed Edward back to his car.

"I know a nice little place in Port Angeles, a lot of people from school go there." He offered.

"Fine." I sulked.

The drive to Port Angeles was a lot less awkward as Edward had put some music on and we'd gotten into a conversation about Clair De Lune and our music tastes.

At dinner Edward didn't order anything for himself, yet insisted on paying.

"Why didn't you just leave when I got out of the car?" I found myself asking.

"I wanted to make sure you got inside alright, besides isn't it good that I waited?" He smiled at me, a crooked grin that made him look even younger than he was.

"Yeah, but you don't even like me. Why do you care if I got inside alright?" I pressed him, seriously confused as to why anyone would care about a freak like me.

"The animal attacks have been getting closer to town, I feel… very protective of you." I stared at him. "What I mean is, you mean a lot to Alice and you guys only sat up talking for one night, she's already planning more and more sleepovers for you. It would crush her if anything happened to you." He quickly amended.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked suddenly, remembering how his eyes were black the first time we met and noticing that they were now the same topaz color as the rest of the family's.

"No?" He looked confused. "It's getting late, we should go, Alice will be home soon." He stood and reached down to grab my hand, an electric shock ran up and down my arm as our skin connected, yet his skin felt absolutely icy.

"You're freezing." I said in shock.

"Poor circulation." He smiled at some private joke.

We were leaving the restaurant when he stopped midstep and turned to glare at some customers who'd had a bit too much to drink.

"What? Edward let's go." I muttered, grabbing his arm. His skin was rock hard, and my mind started to work over board. Pale skin, bags under his eyes, weird eye colour, changing eye colour, mood swings, not eating, cold skin. The forgotten feeling of being close to a predator re-emerged once again and all my self preservations kicked in at once. I let his arm go and ran from the restaurant one word repeating itself in my mind.

"Vampire." I whispered into the night.

I ran until I'd gotten myself completely lost. Then remembered that I was miles from home, with no cell phone, no money, and no way of getting home. Who would I call anyway? Charlie was unreachable at work and Alice and the rest of the Cullens were probably vampires too.

"Fuck." I muttered, sinking down with my back against the wall of the alleyway I'd stopped in.

"Lookie here." A drunken voice slurred through the darkness. "My, my, what a pretty thing you are."

I quickly got to my feet and prepared to run, just as a pair of large hands grabbed me from behind. "Now where do you think you're going?"

I screamed, the stench of bad breath and alcohol making me gag. I kicked my leg up behind me and hit the guy holding me in the crotch. His grip loosened and I made a run for it.

I hadn't gone far before another pair of hands grabbed me. "Not so fast, darling. You really hurt Jonno's dick there. I think you should kiss it better."

The man shoved me to my knees as the one I'd kicked in the crotch, Jonno, staggered up to me, all the while undoing his fly.

"Nice, big, opened mouth kiss, princess. No teeth mind." He slapped me hard across the face. "Or that will be the least of what happens to you."

I began to beg. "No, no, no. Please no."

"Shut up slut!" The man holding my shoulders muttered, lifting one hand to hit me across the face again, my head flew sideways and my vision clouded.

"Bella!" Someone called from far away. "Bella! No!"

As Edward tore down the dark alleyway, his eyes wild and his demeanor less than human, I wondered if I were having a nightmare.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Edward bodily threw the two men away from me and came closer. I expected to feel his teeth at my neck, but instead I felt his arms around me and he was sobbing.

"Uh? You're not gunna… kill me are you?" I asked, confused.

"Kill you? What? All I know is you ran away from me and I couldn't find you and then those men's thoughts, they were going to rape you!" Edward pulled his head off my shoulder to look at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Wait, their thoughts?"

"I can read minds." Edward looked down guiltily.

"You can read minds? You're reading my mind right now?" I asked slowly, going into shock from everything that had happened today.

"No, I can read every mind in the world, except for yours. Why did you run away from me?"

At that question I remembered. "Vampire! You're a vampire. Get the hell away from me you monster! Please don't kill me… Please!!"

Edward dropped his head and stepped away from me. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it at my feet before turning and running down the alleyway into the night.

I looked down and saw what he'd dropped, his car keys. As I bent down to pick them up I thought I heard two words echo in the night.

"Be safe."

* * *

**=[**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's a short one, but I didn't have time to write anything longer today. Alice is a sneaky, sneaky little girl.

SM owns

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning and looked out the window expecting to see the silver volvo still in the driveway from where I had driven it home the night before. It was gone. I rubbed my eyes and checked again to make sure, but it was no where to be seen.

Shrugging my shoulders idly I plodded downstairs to make breakfast. As I reached the bottom step a loud knock at the door made me gasp. Holding my hand over my heart in a vain attempt to calm it I crept over to the window beside the door I pulled the curtain aside quickly, my face right at the glass to see who was at the door.

A second later I screamed and stumbled backwards quickly. Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard from outside.

"I got you so good Bella!" She sang from the porch. "Now let me in, it's raining out here and these shoes cost more than Edward's car did."

Getting up slowly I scratched my head and wondered what the hell I could have been thinking when I put Alice into the same category as her inhuman 'brother' there was no way this tiny, bubbly girl was a vampire. A fashion maniac, maybe, but a monster?

"For fuck's sake Alice, give me a break I just woke up, did you really need to wear the hockey mask?" I grumbled as I answered the door.

"Sorry! I thought it would make you laugh. I heard you had a pretty scary night last night." She looked apologetic as she walked into the house, carrying what appeared to be an entire family's worth of luggage.

"You moving in or something, Alice?" I asked eyeing her bags as I closed the door.

"Yep!" She trilled happily.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "What the hell Alice? I've only known you for a week, and out of that we've only been speaking for two days! Besides what about your parents? What about Charlie?"

Alice looked crestfallen. "You don't want me here?" The look on her face was so heartbreaking I hurried to reassure her.

"No, nothing like that, but you can't just move in here, Charlie will go ballistic."

"I already talked to him, actually it was his idea. Edward's been driving me mental with his "method acting" for Halloween. The idiot actually carries around an ice pack to keep his skin cold all the time. Who the hell needs to REHEARSE for Halloween?" Alice was pacing across the kitchen floor as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her dumbly. _Method acting? Cold hands? Oh no! _

"Edward, he's going as a vampire for our Halloween party, and he thinks people are gunna think he's one just if his skin is as cold as the dead. I told him he's an idiot but… are you ok? You're looking a little pale." Alice stopped talking midsentence and rushed to my side.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit tired." I lied.

"It's probably all the stress you've been under lately. I'll just put my things in the living room, you go rest." Alice pat my shoulder and steered me back towards the stairs.

_What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself as I lay down.

An hour later I went back downstairs wondering what the hell I'd eaten last night to give me such strange dreams. A noise from the living room startled me and I jumped. "Fuck!"

Looking into the room I saw a sea of pink. And at it's center was none other than Alice Cullen.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" I muttered to myself. Pasting a smile onto my face as Alice looked up I carefully walked into the room.

"So explain why Charlie suggested this." I prodded as I sat beside her watching idly as she did some complicated looking scrapbooking.

"Well I was getting ready to throttle Edward and Carlisle doesn't really want that to happen so he asked Edward to leave for a while, of course, he came back and was worse than ever and it was driving me insane. And then Carlisle met you and saw how well we got along and he may have mentioned it to Charlie yesterday morning, that's why Jasper and I were in Seattle, I was buying a bed that would fit in your living room." She stuck the heart she was holding to the book and turned to look at me.

"Why me though? Why not one of your other friends? You barely know me."

"Idon'thaveanyotherfriends." Alice babbled.

"What? Was that even a word?"

"I said; I don't have any other friends." Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, if this doesn't work for you I guess I'll just put up with him."

At that moment the front door opened and in walked Charlie. "Alice! You're here already?"

"I hope that's not an issue Chief Swan." Alice looked down bashfully.

"Not at all, and please, call me Charlie." Charlie seemed completely content as he sat down amid the pink sea that our living room had become, beer in one hand, the tv remote in the other. "Although; Bells, get your head out of the way of the TV; why don't you girls go out for dinner? we don't have much here."

I sighed in defeat as Alice stood and insisted that we'd go and do the grocery shopping, and wondered if I'd ever get a chance to apologize to Edward for calling him a monster and making a complete ass out of myself.

* * *

**Lol. Alice plans everything, even their fuck ups.**

**_Review and I'll give you an EPOV of ch 4_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this chapter is pretty bad, I already know, don't tell me. I'm sick, and RL keeps getting in the way and I have THE WORST case of writers block ever.**

**UGH**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight. I own this story.**

* * *

Living with Alice was weird. On one hand she was helpful with the cleaning and the shopping, but on the other hand she dragged me to the store with her every time she went, she woke me up early every morning to do my hair and make up for school and I had a feeling she was bulimic, as I often woke up to the sound of her vomiting up her last meal at one or two am when she thought no one would hear.

Alice had been living with us for almost a week, and I still hadn't had a chance to apologize to Edward. He simply hadn't been at school, when I asked Alice about it she just rolled her eyes and told me that he liked to be dramatic.

It was Friday night and Alice had decided that we were going to Seattle, Charlie didn't have a problem with it since Alice had won him over that first day and he'd do anything for her if she pulled the Alice Cullen Pout on him.

"Alice, do we really need this many bags for weekend?" I whined as Alice put the third bag into the back of her car. "Besides aren't you going to be buying stuff there anyway?"

She stopped, looked at me and squealed. "I knew you'd come around eventually. Now take this bag and this one back inside and we'll just buy new clothes when we get there. Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I wondered as I dragged the heavy bags back inside. _How does Alice lift these so easily? I think my arms are going to fall off._

"Bellaaaa," Alice sang from the car "hurry up if you want to have time to hit the stores and get something to sleep in."

The trip to Seattle went dangerously quickly, I don't think Alice knew what a speed limit even was. I got out of the car with shaky legs and looked up at the hotel Alice had booked for the weekend.

"Alice, we can't afford to stay in a place like this." I said in awe.

"Sure we can, I'm paying." Alice wouldn't listen to my protests as she handed her keys to the valet and ushered me inside the grandiose building.

"So Alice, where is your brother? It can't be good that he's missing so much school." I said as we wandered around the mall.

"He's at home, sulking. Don't worry about school though; he's ahead in everything so it's not an issue." Alice handed me a silk nightie and shoved me into the dressing room. "No more talk about Edward, we're meant to be having fun."

I woke to the sound of Alice retching into the toilet bowl again. Getting up quietly I made a snap decision to talk to her about it, she didn't need to vomit up all her food, she was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

"That can't be good for you, you know." I said from the bathroom door way.

"I know." Alice muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Alice, I can't tell you what to do, but please don't do this to yourself. Talk to me if you need to ok?" Alice was looking at the floor as I spoke.

"Bella, just, can we not talk about this? Please?" Alice looked up at me and pouted.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just remember that I'm here if you need me."

"Ok, now, go back to bed; you'll need your sleep for tomorrow." Alice perked up almost instantly and all but pushed me back to my bed. "And Bella? Thank you."

Our weekend in the city was filled with shopping and sore feet for me. I was relieved to be back at home again on Sunday night; as soon as I lay down I virtually passed out.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Alice's voice hissed angrily from the direction of my window._

"_I could ask the same of you." A masculine voice replied coolly. "You're just messing with her head, making her question herself."_

"_I am not, I'm fixing the issue you made." Alice snapped. "And besides, she's my friend."_

"_Friend huh? And what's going to happen when we need to move on? You'll just leave." I finally recognised the voice as Edward's. "I don't want you here anymore, Alice. Come home, leave the human alone."_

_I heard some movement from the other side of the room and a muted thud. "What the fuck Alice?" Edward seethed._

"_She's my best friend and I love her. And you're going to love her too. Now, you got your answers as to why she's so important. And as for why I'm here, I'm here so you don't kill your mate." Alice's voice dropped to a sinister whisper. "Now get out and go hunt. I know why you came here tonight and I won't let you hurt her."_

_What a weird dream_. I thought as I woke up.

Edward was at school that day and I caught him looking at me strangely throughout lunch.

"Edward's staring at you again." Angela whispered across the table.

I snapped my head up and sure enough he was looking right at me. "Excuse me for a second." I got up quickly and walked over to him before I lost my nerve.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked, trying to quell the urge to run away from him.

"Sure." He replied mildly, getting up and following me out into the hall. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for how I behaved that day. I, I came to a silly conclusion and then the shock of being attacked and… Well, I'm sorry." I stuttered like a fool and by the end my face was beet red.

Edward looked away uncomfortably. "It's fine. Is that all?"

"Err… yes?" It came out as a question because I'd honestly thought he'd have more to say on the matter.

"Ok, bye."

_What is it with that guy, I either feel like I want to hump him or run away from him and he acts like a hero then bails like I'm the one he should be scared of._I shrugged my shoulders and returned to the lunchroom to sit back with Alice and Angela.

As I got back I noticed that Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Ben Cheney had all joined our table as well, I felt a little out of place as I looked at the empty chair beside me.

* * *

**Review and maybe I'll miraculously get better and my writers block will go away.**


End file.
